


We Don't Want to Play

by Secret_Universe



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Nightmares, Other, Sonic.exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails and Knuckles both have nightmares of Sonic...as a monster. How long before both of them snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Want to Play

**Author's Note:**

> a Creepypasta based from the famous 'Sonic.EXE' and my first creepypasta story.
> 
> Merrick is an OC belonging to a friend from devianart.

_Young Miles 'Tails' Prower stood there at the edge of the old familiar Green Hill Zone, with its patches of green and the oceans of sparkling blue, a few sounds of the singing birds. There were even a few flowers sprouting upward to greet the shining sun up above their heads. You'd think, in such a place as this, Tails would be happy to be here. You'd like to think he'd feel a few old memories of racing across the Green Hill Zone..._

... _You'd be wrong. This wasn't the Green Hill Zone you or I'd be familiar with, but Tails was. He had been here enough times to understand how it worked around here. He trotted forward, deciding to get the matters over with. Sure enough, as he kept walking, the flowers became more and more wilted... the cute little animals showed up as dead corpses in the gruesome ways possible, even a little rabbit... or was it squirrel, was hanging inside out by its intestines from a high tree branch above the fox's head. Tails slightly felt his stomach churn, despite how many times he had already witnessed such things. He kept his focus on the ground in front of him as he kept up at the pace he was going, till a long bluish shadow appeared before him. It stood still, and Tails glanced up slowly to see a figure leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed, its face in a expressionless look._

_It only looked like his big brother... but Tails knew better by now. This wasn't the true blue hero everyone knew, at least if you got close enough. But Tails stood in place where he was. He wasn't going to mess up this time, not like all the other times he had. The hedgehog began to turn its head, causing a few cracking noises in its neck and opened its eyes, grinning widely. Tails swallowed; the eyes were what frightened him the most. All black with glowing red dots and all the bleeding from the eyes down to its muzzle. Its grin showed sharp fangs, all stained in the bittersweet crimson liquid._

_**"Hello... do you want to play with me?"** _

_He swallowed. No, he can't give in this time, not to this monster. He lifted a hand, pointing to somewhere far beyond the Green Hill Zone, "... just give me a headstart."_

_The hedgehog didn't seem to mind as he slowly walked off in the other direction, starting to vanish into midair. Green Hill Zone became Angel Island... on fire. Bright, hot flames surrounded the fox boy, who continued standing there. He was unable to move, until he slowly turned on his feet and dashed off the other way. His eyes stung, trying to force himself not to cry as he ran on and on. The sky was blazing red high above him and the fire reached to try and touch it as Tails kept running. But then he heard that all too familiar laughter;_

_**"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"** _

_The Hedgehog, straight behind him, launched._

Tails screamed, clutching onto the bedsheets and sat up, looking around the dark room. Shivering, he slightly choked before quietly sobbing in his hands. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how many times he had to deal with it, the nightmares always got to him. He couldn't remember how or why they started but it was horrifying enough. That wasn't Sonic... it could never be Sonic, his big beloved brother. How could he dream such things with the blue speedster? Sonic could never do such things.

"Why...? Why m-me?"

He then lay back, unable to fall asleep; not that he wanted to anyhow. He stared at the walls, his feet underneath the covers and then look at look at his clock on his bed stand. 6:49 Am. He groaned, getting up to unwillingly start his day.

\--

Later in the streets of downtown, Tails clutched his blue jacket close to his body due to the cool winds of the Fall season. Leaves of orange, red and yellow fell around him, but he continued onward to get away from the memories of the fires. He passed a lot of people without a simple 'hello' to anyone. He didn't really feel like talking with anybody for matter of fact... however, he felt he had to tell someone. His thoughts been interrupted by bumping into someone pink and red. That someone being Amy Rose.

"Oh hey Tails." She paused, "Didn't get sleep again, did you?"

Tails didn't bother to answer, as he scowled. Since the start of those nightmares, Amy had mostly the one to be on his case about the way he acted. He slowly tried to continue on his way but this being Amy, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Tails, I asked you a question."

"I don't feel like talking to anyone." His arm was grabbed.

"Tails-"

"You have 30 seconds to let go."

"You know it's not polite to-"

"29. 28. 27..."

"Okay, okay." Amy reluctantly let go, "So you're still in a bit of a bad mood." she was of course still persistent, "But Tails, you're worrying the rest of us, becoming distant and all that."

"So?"

She turned the fox to face her, "I'm being serious, Miles! You've been acting all weird on us, we just want to know what's been going on. Even Sonic-"

Tails suddenly pushed her off to the ground, growling, "DON'T MENTION THAT FREAK'S NAME! You just want me to tell you what's going on only when YOU'RE ready! AND QUIT BEING SOME OBSESSIVE BITCH OVER HIM, WILL YOU?!" Amy sat there, looking at him in surprise and alarm. Tails looked to see other bystanders staring but they quickly moved on. With a frustrated sigh, Tails quickly moved on not caring if the pink hedgehog tried to follow him. She didn't. Tails then stopped by a phone booth, thought for a moment then went inside, paying the change to use the phone. It rang. In the middle of the third ring, a voice picked up on the other end.

"Room 0987. Merrick speaking."

"Hey, um... Merrick?"

"Oh hey, Tails! If it ain't my favorite little cousin, how have you been doing buddy?"

"Meh, I could be doing better... Finally finished unpacking in your apartment?"

"Actually, I just finished unpacking this morning. The place is looking pretty good here. You cannot believe the service they have here, even the breakfast in expensive. Even the..."

Tails suddenly felt a sick feeling in his stomach as his older cousin continued. Something didn't seem right. For one thing, he thought he had the right person to talk to... but it wasn't. If not Merrick, then who...?

"...And remember that high tower with the spinning restaurant? I'm actually right next door to it. They've got excellent food there, and if you stayed up there long enough, you could look out to the harbor and..." The voice paused, "Tails? I seem to be getting the silent treatment here, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry, I, uh..." Tails gave a nervous laugh, "I got distracted there... and also a bit of loss of sleep."

"Aw, you having nightmares, little buddy?"

"Pretty close, but..."

"I'm not always gonna be there to help you, ya know."

"I know..."

"Perhaps Sonic and the others could?"

Oh god kill me now, Tails groaned and then spoke into the phone again, "Listen, Merrick? I... I don't really feel comfortable bringing you into this. I mean, what happened with your uncle and all that..."

"Oh that, no, it's okay. It was a big shock, yes, but it's all good now. At least he's in a better place."

"...You think I should tell someone else?"

"Well, Sonic is an option-"

"ANYONE BESIDES THAT MONSTER!!" If Tails had been more aware of his surroundings, he wouldn't have yelled so loudly to catch someone's attention. But he caught the attention of one person; another friend of Sonic's, the hothead of the group in his green jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, just calm down there, Tails. It was only a suggestion there. I mean, you and Sonic have been best buds since the beginning."

"But what if he did something best buds don't do? Ever? Don't you get it, Merrick?! He nearly killed me!" The figure nearby listened, almost alarmed, "Yeah that's right! Killed! Me! I guess that makes him the best bud ever, doesn't it, Merrick!?" He slammed the phone down, feeling exhausted. He then suddenly became aware of someone behind him, reaching to touch his shoulder.

"Tails-"

Without thinking, Tails suddenly launched at the stranger trying to fight him off until he realized who it was.

"Hey easy, fox boy." Knuckles held him off as best as he could, until Tails felt a foot slip out from underneath him.  
"Shoot!" Taking the other down with him, Tails fell to the hard ground on top of his friend. Both lay there until Knuckles spoke up again.

"Tails... I'm underneath you."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

Slipping out from underneath, the echidna offered a hand to the fox, who slowly took it as he was helped up, "Don't think I've heard you talk in such a way, especially to your cousin." He watched Tails rub his eyes, "Something's been going on, hasn't it?"

"Oh what did Amy tattletale?" Tails then frowned, "Look, I'm sorry about the way things had been going but not everyone is going to understand how this feels right now for me. I just don't feel like explaining to the others, they won't understand anyhow."

"You wanna try it on me?"

Tails paused; tell Knuckles why he had been acting the way he had lately? Something told him not the best idea yet something else kept repeating tell him, tell him...

"...Not right now." Tails suddenly jolted off in a dash, as Knuckles watched him go. Was Tails hiding something? Did he have a reason for acting this way? And more importantly at the moment... wasn't his home off in the other direction?

\--

Tails kept running until he slowed to a trot then a walk, panting all the while. He looked around at his surroundings... shit, he went the wrong way, and this wasn't the street his house would be on. Damn those thoughts had been distracting him that much lately. But what did that mean? Tell Knuckles the truth? No, it's not like the Guardian was going to understand, was he...? No, he thought, I gotta start getting more sleep. This is getting ridiculous. The cool wind began picking up, blowing through his fur and Tails shivered. Lightning echoed and flashed over his head, causing him to cringe and whimper. No, no, no... He began to softly cry as the lightning continued flashing all over the place, until he thought he saw a figure coming his way. No, it couldn't be... it just couldn't be! He tried to run, despite being constantly blinded by the bright flashes. His feet slipped again, falling hard to the concrete. His vision blurred, the figure was coming closer till it started running towards him. Blackness filled Tails' gaze. He fainted.

\--

He didn't know how long he had been out but once he woke up, he found himself no longer out in the rain but inside an apartment. Didn't look anything like his home, maybe someone else's? He clutched at the large blanket around his trembling body, slowly settling into the soft armchair. He then glanced up at... Knuckles, sitting across from him on the other side of the coffee table, a mug of Joe in his hand.

"Kinda worried me there for a while, Miles... You're okay?"

"Yeah... I'm okay." Tails didn't really feel like yelling anymore right now.

"Can I get you anything? Warm milk, hot cocoa?" The fox shook his head twice. "Not even with the special whip cream?"

"No... I don't need anything..."

"...You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Tails paused. Knuckles was calmly asking him, not like Amy who persisted on knowing. His friend was letting him decide if he wanted to tell him. He lowered his head, speaking in a soft tone, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Anything you say, kiddo." Knuckles answered in a similar tone. Tails swallowed, drew in a deep breath and began his story.

"Nightmares. That's what's been bugging me all those other weeks, constant nightmares." Knuckles listened closely as Tails continued, "I'm always out on Green Hill Zone, but it's nothing like it should be. Flowers are wilting, animals are dead... brutally killed..."

"Yes?"

"And... he would always be waiting there. He always is."

"Define 'he', Tails. Could be anyone." He began to sip from his coffee cup.

"Well... it happened to be Sonic."

Tails cringed as he heard Knuckles almost choke on his beverage, and he set down the mug, looking at Tails. "Sonic? What about Sonic?"

"I mean, it only looked like Sonic. But he looked... different. His eyes mostly, all black, red and bleeding. His smile would always be showing sharp teeth. And whenever he sees me, he... always asks if I want to play..." The fox waited for a response... but not the one he expected. No grunting scoff, no snicker, not even a scolding that he should forget those dreams and start acting his age. He looked up at Knuckles, who stared blankly into space and started softly breathing in and out almost at a rapid pace. This concerned yet surprised the fox.  
"Uh, Knuckles...? Are you feeling okay?" He saw his friend look back at him for a brief moment until his eyes began blinking and he threw his face in his hands, "Knuckles!"

"He's... he's been after me too."

"What...?"

"Yes, Tails... had those nightmares as well... always running along with what seems to be one of Eggman's old bases till blood starts appearing on the pathway. Still running till... that thing pops up going 'Found You!' and reappearing all over the place till at the last minute, he makes his final move in, and..." He fell silent.

Tails took it in slowly. So he haven't been the only one troubled by the horror of the dreams, Knuckles had been as well. He just hid it better then Tails would've had. Not knowing what else to do, he slowly stood up and moved over so he could embrace his friend, who did the same back. Now both of them knew, they weren't alone dealing with this constant nightmare. Moments later, Tails wrapped back up in the blanket watching cartoons on the TV set. A 'Wander over Yonder' cartoon played the episode where the main characters had to deliver a box and Wander had a hard time not thinking about what could be inside. Any other time, Tails would've found the whole 'pair of socks, pair of socks!' bit pretty funny, but he only remained silent during the part. He felt tired, more than he had the last few days.

Knuckles was busy in the kitchen, looking out of the doorway to check on the fox. "I don't have much for dinner, mostly leftovers. How does ramen sound for you?"

"It's okay." Tails replied.

A few minutes later,

"I also got apple or orange juice if you wanted any."

"It's okay."

The phone rang once. Tails figured it'd be Merrick or Amy wanting to check on him and Knuckles replied with 'he was staying at his place and that they didn't have to worry about him'. Later in the kitchen, Tails sat at the table with a glass of apple juice and nibbling at the noodles in a slightly chipped cereal bowl. Knuckles sat across from him, having prepared another mug of coffee for himself.

"...You know, I do have a guest room if you want to use that for the night."

Tails looked up, his mouth slightly full. "You want me to stay?" He asked.

Knuckles nodded, "Just until we both can figure out this problem together."

Tails fiddled with his fingers, "I... I really don't want to be alone tonight."

It didn't take too long for his friend to think it over, "Alright, but no kicking me off the bed. I've heard of your sleeping habits."

Tails nodded, smiling. Perhaps with someone by his side, he'd feel safer from the excuse for Sonic... but it was not to be so.

\--

_Tails flew across the island of flames as they kept closing in on him. He had to get out of there, never wanting to deal with this again. He could feel the monster coming closer every instant second. He looked up ahead, seeing what seemed the end of the island and saw a familiar face, waiting for him. There stood Knuckles, waving and calling to Tails to hurry and out of danger. Tails gave all the speed he had left in him, landing and picking up the pace... but the ground between the two friends began to crack and split, separating them even further. Tails fell to his knees, bawling and screamed to Knuckles far on the other side as he saw the doppelganger behind him, covering his face and stabbing him through his back out of his chest, spraying blood. Tails cried, useless as he suddenly felt someone behind him as well._

_**"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!"** _

"AUGH!" Tails jolted up again, trying to catch his breath and shake his head free of the flooding memories, which did no good for him. He hiccuped as tears streamed down his cheeks again. "But why...?? What have we done to deserve this! What have we...?" He sobbed, gripped at his head, "Leave me alone, just leave us alone!" He slowly tried to calm down, until he noticed he was alone in the large bed. Didn't Knuckles say he'd stay with him for the night? Where did he...? He then heard the sounds of coughing and vomiting as he looked up to the bathroom next to the bed, light peeking out from underneath the doorway. Slowly, Tails climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, pushing it open enough to see Knuckles slouched over the toilet, giving dry heaves. Tails stood there, in worry.

"Knuckles...?"

He looked up at the fox, his mouth stained in a shade of brown and green and his eyes overshadowed, "...Hey Tails..." before he felt another urge and went back to upchuck. Tails hurried over to his side, holding the dreadlocks and petting his back as the echidna continued to vomit until he finally finished but ended up passing out as Tails caught him and settled him onto his back. That's when he took notice of... a wound on Knuckles' chest. All purple... veins were popping out...

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Please... my friend, he's... he's got a serious injury in his chest, I don't know how..."

"Young man, this is for serious emergencies. Where are your parents-?"

"NO! You don't understand! I don't know how he got it, but... he got sick! Please, you have to help him!"

"Alright, just calm down. We'll send over an ambulance as soon as we can."

"Yes... yes, thank you so much."

\--

After the event of helping his friend get to the hospital, Tails found himself waiting in the waiting room, browsing through an old magazine. He had a hard time waiting but hopefully, they could do something. He once in a while scratched at his neck, feeling a constant itch. Perhaps a bug bite? The doors opened and out stepped Eggman wearing hospital gear and holding a clipboard. Yes this was one of Eggman's hobbies off his trademark job; you don't have to judge him.

"Miles Prower?"

"Yes, sir." Tails hurried to follow the man to the room where they had finished. Tails slowly stepped in, seeing Knuckles lying on the bed, bandages wrapped around his chest area. He saw the fox boy and tempted to sit up but only managed halfway, holding his head.

"Don't push yourself, Knuckles."

"It's alright Tails... just a little dizzy, but none the less." Knuckles settled back down, as Eggman looked over his clipboard, turning to Tails.

"You say you don't know how he got this?"

"No... Well," Tails wanted to reply otherwise but one frown from Knuckles made him answer, "No, we don't know. But he did get sick earlier this morning."

"Dr., the x-rays." a nurse poked her head in, handing some files to Eggman. He went over to the screen to place them up as both the fox and echidna got the best look they could.

"Very interesting... almost seems like a stab. Thankfully, it didn't seem to hit any important parts."

Tails and Knuckles did their best to not look too alarmed. So, whatever had happened in that dream that night... it almost happened in real life.

"We stitched up what we could so you shouldn't stretch it out so much." Knuckles slowly nodded. "You boys are free to leave in about a few hours." As he turned back to the hallway, both sighed and went silent...

"...your friend is next..."

"...what?" Tails whispered back as Knuckles looked at him, almost blankly.

"After I'm done dealing with you... your little foxy friend is next..."

Tails' ears drooped in fright by realizing what he meant. That monster had told the echidna this... Tails would be next in line.

\--

Much later that day, in the park, the two hung out by a large tree. Tails sat up in the branches to think things over as Knuckles swung back and forth with an aluminum bat he had bought from their trip at the hospital. This way, that creature wouldn't be harming either of them. He grew aware of someone nearby...

"Shadow."

"Guardian." The black hedgehog watched as Knuckles gave a few more swings, "So someone is a little paranoid nowadays."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Shadow ignored the remark and glanced up to the branches, as Knuckles followed his gaze to Tails, who had fallen asleep in the tree. He blinked and yawned, resting his chest on the branch in front of him.

"Hey Tails," He looked to the echidna next to the other hedgehog, "Got us some company."

"Not now...?"

"Fraid so..."

"So there have been rumors going around about you two." Shadow said, as Tails jumped down from the tree, "Acting strange on everyone else."

"*ugh* you just love to get involved don't you, Shadow?"

"Only if it serious."

Tails glanced to Knuckles and then back to Shadow, "Look not right now isn't the best time. There are other things we don't mind chatting about, such as the Olympics or perhaps even-" He got cut off as Shadow suddenly grabbed forward, catching Tails by the shoulder alarming the fox.

"Or perhaps you'd like to explain what happened to your neck?"

"Wh-what...?"

"It looks like a scar..."

Tails suddenly began jolting back and forth in the Lifeform's grasp, "Lemme go!"

"You're not answering me, Miles."

"I don't have anything to tell you! Neither of us does!"

"You'll give me what I need to know..."

"Shadow!" Both hedgehog and fox looked to the echidna, who held the bat in a position to strike, "Just do us a favor and piss off."

Shadow glared, "Don't think you'll get away with it forever, Miles. You'll be found out eventually." Letting go of Tails, he used Chaos Control to vanish elsewhere. Knuckles came up beside the fox.

"Damn Lifeform thinks he knows everything." Knuckles scowled till Tails embraced him, "Tails?"

"I'm fine, I... just a little shaken." Tails sniffled, till Knuckles knelt down to move his head to one side to see what Shadow was talking about. Indeed, there was a long red scratch across Tails' neck,  
"It doesn't look like a deep cut, but..."

Tails pulled away, "No! Sonic, he'd never do such a thing like that! We've been brothers like forever! But, this can't be the same Sonic, it just can't be... we don't even know if..." Tails was pulled back into a comforting hug as Knuckles patted his back and he gripped onto him. "We may not know what's going on exactly, Tails. But no matter what happens... we're in this together."

It continued like this for a few following weeks, Tails and Knuckles hardly talked to any of their friends, growing distant from them. Even a hint of Sonic's name only sent them off in the other direction, wanting to avoid contact of the blue hedgehog. It did nothing but only bring back memories of the nightmares that continued to come around. Early one day, at a coffee cafe, Knuckles was busy ordering the drinks for him and Tails, with Espio running the cashier. The Team Chaotix always had bunch of hobbies.

"Coffee to stay awake isn't always the best help."

"Keep telling yourself that," grumbled the echidna. His attention turned onto Vector on the phone seeming to speak in another whole different tongue. Japanese? Chinese? "Tails? Your mocha." Receiving a murmured 'thanks', Knuckles turned to the large croc who hung up, "Business as usual, Vex?"

"Eh, a detective's work is never done." Vector seemed to change from annoyed to happy-go-lucky, "We have many other lucky jobs, it's just this one that's kind of... classified for us Chaotix."

"Sure thing."

Later, as the two left the cafe, they both ran into some familiar faces; Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Amy had her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised as Cream held her hands together with a sorry look on her face. Tails sighed as he began to speak up first, "Amy about that other day..."

"Not this time, Tails." Amy scolded, "You and Knuckles have been acting weird on us and you're not telling us why and we got to get to the bottom of it sooner or later."

"Amy now's not an important time, we..."

"Yes it is, mister."

"If we have our reasons, you shouldn't just barge in like this." Knuckles interfered, "Besides, we can deal with our own problems."

Cream took a timid step forward, "But we just wanted to let you know about a little party Mr. Sonic was planning." she gave her puppy eyes, "He really wants you both to be there."

"No, I'd rather not-" Amy butted in on Tails.

"Well, too bad. We invited you anyhow."

Both boys didn't respond but they had the same thought in mind; crap.

"Besides, it'd be good for you to make some social time like you used to with the rest of us."

Knuckles began to object, "Rose, both of us had been through some hard moments already. Just don't think a party is the best idea."

"But Mr. Sonic is worried about you too." Cream began to smile to reassure, "Even you, Tails. You both are best friends and always loved to do adventures together. We going to have a lot of fun, and-" the rabbit was caught off guard as Tails suddenly grabbed her by the hand, glaring deadly with his teeth bared as he growled in a voice not his own, "We'll only go if we fucking feel like it."

No one responded this time as Tails continued glaring until he sighed frustrated.

"But..." Cream began to tear up, "We're scared for you. And Mr. Sonic-"

"Fine! Ya know what, forget it." Tails pulled away, scowling as he and Knuckles began to leave, "But the next time you hear something that sounds personal, private and classified, you should really consider minding your own damn business."

"Please, Tails..." But the boys had already left, leaving Amy to comfort her little friend.

"It's okay, Cream. If anyone can talk them out of this daze of theirs, it's bound to be Sonic."

\--

It was much later in the day as the sun began to set, turning the skies a slight shade of orange, and in the home of the True Blue Hero, Sonic was busy getting things ready for his friends to come over and enjoy things. Placing out the snacks and setting up the chairs, he took a look once in a while at the clock. 5:36 PM, enough time before 6:00, to get things ready. He stood there checking if anything else needed placing, he thought he heard a few knocks at his door and sped over to greet just to be greeted with some familiar faces.

"Hey Sonic... we... thought we'd come over a bit early." It was Tails and Knuckles, who carried his bat over his shoulder.

"Hey, little buddy! So glad you guys could make it, thought you wouldn't show up. Heard you were the hospital recently, Knux. And did you take up baseball as well?" He received a scowl, "Okay, so you're giving me a silent treatment. It's cool though; just glad you could make it."

"Is there anyone else coming over?" asked the fox.

"Actually, Amy, Cream and Shads are. But you don't have to worry about them; I can just let them know not to bother you while we're all here. Why don't you guys come in and make yourselves at home, I already set up a private table." Sonic watched them both enter, Knuckles still glaring, "If you need anything, feel free to ask yours truly." The last part he murmured to himself softly, "Anything really."

6:47 PM...

"Faker, there's clearly something going on with your little friends here." Shadow had earlier tried about two times to speak with the fox and echidna, but both Amy and Cream shooed him off from them. By the third try, he decided to inform Sonic instead, "We're going to have to talk to them about what they're hiding sooner or later."  
Sonic however was alone in his own world... he actually did know what was going on with Tails and Knuckles, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had been told it was their choice if they still cared about him being a friend and brother... not a beast...

"Faker!"

He jolted out of staring into space, "Oh hey, Shadow."

"Sonic, this could be a serious matter we're dealing with here."

"You just can't leave anything alone, can you?"

"Only till the truth is found out."

"NO, Shadow. We're going to let them tell us on their own time, we're not forcing anything out them, got it?"

"If you think that-"

"He said piss off, you possible pedophile."

Everyone turned the attention on the comment from Tails, who sat with Knuckles and sipped his orange juice. Sonic quickly pushed Shadow off to the side before the other hedgehog had a chance to react to the fox's response and growled in a low voice;

"Listen, Shadow. I'm not in any good mood myself and the last thing I want right now is to start any fights. Tails and Knuckles will tell on their own time, we are to wait till they do and NO MORE PERSISTING. AM I CLEAR TO YOU, FAKER?"

Shadow grunted in reply. Sonic placed his face in his hand, knowing that he clearly wasn't getting through to his rival at all. Amy frowned as he began to turn away, "Sonic isn't there at least something we can do? Maybe you have something that can snap them out of it at least...?"

He paused for a brief moment, "I hope so too, Amy." before heading to the closet to grab something. Tails, the whole time, was watching and thinking things over. Sonic would never be anything like that monster in those nightmares, would he? He'd never harm any animals, wouldn't set any place on fire such as Angel Island, not even try and hurt his own friends. It would be one of Sonic's least favorite things. He looked at Knuckles, "Do you think that...?" He shrugged, "Perhaps we should...?" He nodded, "..." With a sigh, he stood up from his chair and walked slowly to the blue hedgehog, who seemed to be tying something around his face, and cautiously reached out a hand to grip his shoulder. Time to let him know the truth...

"Sonic...?"

The hedgehog began to turn to face him. "You say something, little buddy?"  
Tails suddenly froze upon seeing him... his eyes, no longer green but black with glowing red... blood dripping down to his wide grin... he was here... that creature, that devil, that... with a scream, Tails collided back into the table knocking it over which caused Knuckles to jump up also seeing the one who entered their minds every night.

Sonic jumped up, pushing the mask to one side, "Whoa, Tails! Didn't mean to scare ya. You okay?" He reached out to help his friend up but instead caused the fox to scramble backwards, "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Without a hesitant moment, the echidna grabbed his bat, ready to use it as a weapon, standing between Tails and Sonic, who yelped, "Hold it, Knuckles! No need to get upset."

The memories of being back stabbed... almost losing life... "Get... back..."

"What are you talking about?"

Knuckles swung the bat, as Tails hid behind him close to tears, "I said get back!"

"Tails, what's going on?"

"No!" Tails sobbed, "We don't want to play with you!"

Sonic stood, motionless just staring at them. They no longer seemed to see him as their buddy, their friend... Tails only watched him as if he was someone else, such as a beast of sorts. And Knuckles would normally be angry or annoyed with him but right now, he stared at him fiercely ready to strike if the blue speedster made any sudden movement. It was a complete stare down between three of the once best friends, whereas the others witnessed the whole thing in shock and confusion. Not understanding this sort of anger and already frightened, Cream started to walk over, unaware of the tightened grip on Knuckles' use of weapon.

"Tails... Mr. Knuckles, don't be mad at Mr. Sonic. He never did anything wr-"

No one had seen it coming, nor even had a chance to react right away as Knuckles flinched, swinging the metal object with full force, striking the little rabbit into a corner of the room. Red liquid tinted the end of his bat, dripping downward. The others remained frozen until Amy finally dashed over to assist Cream, who whimpered and dabbed dumbly at her forehead which now had a huge open gash in it, blood staining her gloved fingertips. Sonic, who had also been frozen in horror, began to lash out.

"Knuckles, what the hell??"

"That's what we should be asking!" Knuckles pointed back at the blue hedgehog, "Tormenting me, tormenting Tails! You got a problem or something??"

"You guys got the problem! Tails, do you know anything about this?"

Tails stared up blankly at Sonic... memories only flooded his mind... his brother? The monster? "If you're Sonic, the-then... then why would you do it?" The room kept at an eerie silence save for the fox's muttering, "You did all of it... you don't remember?"

"Tails-"

"The wilting plants... the dead animals... setting the lands on fire..." Tails remained without expression, watching Sonic's closely. He seemed to know what he was talking about. "You even back stabbed Knuckles, leaving him wounded... you always wanted me to play your game..."

"... Tails, if you let me explain all of that... I can make it up to you."

The others had no clue of what was going on. What did Tails mean? Did Sonic know something they didn't? The fox stepped out from behind the echidna, who stood ready at stance, and approached Sonic, still without an expression. The hedgehog smiled, as if ready to weep himself.

"That's right, little buddy... I can tell you the whole thing, then we can-"

A full blow to the face was enough to knock the hedgehog off his feet, his head turned to one side as he collided to the floor. He felt his face, cringing at the bruise growing upon his cheek. But it didn't alarm him as much as he watched the fox beginning to stand over him, glaring with hatred.

"...you."

"No, Tails!"

"You just pretended to forget the recent events, didn't you?"

"Remember! I'm your brother!"

"Or just acted like it..." With cold words, he snarled, "...You're not Sonic."

For once, the blue speedster had nothing to say, not that he could anyhow. He just stared, fear and anxiousness in his eyes. Tails no longer saw him... at least not the real him, the other him. And as for Knuckles, he also didn't any longer see Sonic anymore... they both only viewed the beast of the nights.

Amy started to object, "That's ridiculous! Of course that's Sonic!"

Shadow's hand began to glow green, "It's official... you're both traitors."

Tails glanced to the other three in the room. He no longer saw them either, as did Knuckles. Amy's skin began to burn holes in it; Shadow seemed to weep endlessly; Cream had grown the color of black and red. "So... you all knew about it? You've been his minions this whole time and told us nothing but bullshit?"

Sonic grew panicked, "Tails wait! They didn't have anything to do with-"

"Save it, hedgehog! Knuckles, you'll take care of them, the hedgehog is mine!"

The Blue Hero knelt there, in worry of his friends. They didn't recognize him anymore... he began to beg within his mind with something, or someone, repeatedly.

'No please... no you didn't say anything about my other friends getting involved!'  
_It's over, hedgehog... you failed the test, as have they... They made their choice..._  
'Just-just give me one more chance! Anything! Tails, Knux! You have to listen to me!'  
_You're not their hero that they remember... sit back and enjoy the ride, my dear friend..._  
'...the ride...? No... No, no, no, no, no! Tails stop! You got to believe me! TAI-'

Sonic got a hard strike in the chest from the fox, choking on blood he coughed up as he felt a few ribs break. He felt helpless; he couldn't fight his best friend. Tails only put out more punches to break the hedgehog down.

Knuckles fought with Shadow by his hands, until he forced them all the way back, breaking them by the wrists. As Shadow cringed in pain, Knuckles brought out his bat and began beating away, caving in the LIfeform's skull; once he had been dealt with, Amy in alarm took out her Piko Piko Hammer to keep the mad echidna at a distance she could hold him but her weapon soon broke and Knuckles' bat caught ablaze from hitting a candle that lit up by the blood. Getting a new idea, Knuckles stomped Amy down to the ground till she was paralyzed and struck down the flames into her chest, burning and melting her insides till her screams silenced. Cream sat, trembling in the corner and whimpering till she looked up. Knuckles now stood over the small bunny, ready to bring down the crimson-stained bat.

"MOMMY!!!"

"Tails, please!" Sonic tried to talk but only got punches in the face, bleeding from the mouth thanks to the enraged fox, "You have to hear me out! I can explain!"

"You just kept coming back! You couldn't leave us alone, now could you!?" Tails continued pounding on his chest, as if to try and cease his heartbeat as Sonic puked up more fluids. He was quickly losing life and Tails wasn't planning to stop till he had gone completely. He watched his former younger brother raise his fists, murmuring over and over, "Go away, go away, go away..."

Sonic raised his arms weakly as well, tearing up for the last time, "...Goodbye, brother."

"GO AWAY!" The fists were brought down hard.

He coughed up his last breath, his vision swimming, fading from red slowly into black as the last thoughts lingered; 'you're not Sonic.' 'Tormenting me, tormenting Tails.' 'Why would you do it?' Sonic's smile slowly wilted on his face, his eyes growing misty and rolling back into his head as he faded away into a world he could never return from...

...He failed the test.

Tails quickly backed away, with Knuckles behind him, ready to take down anyone else. They stood there, heavily breathing looking around. Their surroundings seemed to melt away till they realized where they were... no Green Hill Zone, no Angel Island, no old base, no dead animals hanging from the trees, no fires... The fox sighed, as the echidna fell to his knees continuing to pant. Tails looked relieved. He and Knuckles had only been hallucinating this whole time... but then why did the killing feel real? The others... if they weren't minions... and if... that wasn't that monster, then... "SONIC!" They both turned to the battered up body of the once true blue hero, lying there in a bundle broken and bloody. Realizing the true horror that happened, Tails scrambled forward embracing his brother's corpse as Knuckles tried to check Amy, Shadow and Cream for any signs of life. No such luck. The fox sniffled loudly, holding his former brother closely, "Sonic...no, come back. Come back! Sonic!" It was useless, the hedgehog was gone. As were the rest of their friends. They both sat in silence, only having memories left, till a red light glinted in the windows, then blue, and then red again... sirens wailed outside the house; someone next door had heard the commotion and called the police. Quickly, they both got to their feet, using the backdoor as their escape out into the backyard and soon into the woods. Tails was gaining speed but Knuckles began to collapse, having trouble breathing due to his injury. The fox looked back.

"Keep g-going, Tails... you got to... get out of here..."

He planned to either stall the cops or take the whole blame, so that the fox could escape. Making up his mind, Tails rushed back to his friend, helping him to stand, "No. You said it yourself, we're in this together." Tails and Knuckles disappeared into the trees, running... just running from anything. They didn't belong there anymore, never again it seemed. Finally, when they were far away enough, both of them slowed down to hide behind a large tree, to make sure no one else was following... till the fox turned away to upchuck against a boulder, feeling sick of the killing. Knuckles patted his back, "Let it out, Miles."

"Wh... what do we do now?" Neither of them had an answer for it. Would it even be safe to return home? The news of the death of Sonic would spread like wildfire, news reporters would get them to spill out the truth... leaves crackled from footsteps getting close by, causing both ex-heroes to jump, the echidna quickly hiding the bat behind his back as the figure approached...

"Espio?"

"You both seemed to have a rough night." The chameleon looked calm, "A murder, I assume."

"Yes, and Tails was pretty shaken up by it..."

"...Will you need a ride home?"

Both of them looked to each other, before nodding slowly. They felt tired, not really caring whether or not if the creature appeared once again to them. Espio led them to the van he came in, Knuckles and Tails in the backseat while Espio got in the driver's seat and they noticed Charmy in the passenger chair. Knuckles waved to his little buddy but Charmy only looked away sadly, dialing into his cell phone. The drive went on for about an hour, and as Tails was close to falling asleep, he thought he saw a familiar building go by them.

"Uh, Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"We just passed your apartment."

Knuckles leaned over to Tails' side to see they had indeed went by the building as it faded out of sight, proving they were leaving the city. They looked concerned; didn't Espio say he'd give them a ride home? The van took a wide turn into a location that seemed unfamiliar and another larger building came into view. Espio turned off the engine as Tails and Knuckles reluctantly climbed, looking the place over... an asylum. They both looked at each other, nervously and back to the chameleon, his arms crossed and head lowered.

"Espio...?" Knuckles was the first to slowly approach his old teammate as Tails followed behind, "Are we here cause...?"

"You said you'd take us home, you went right by it."

"...do you think this is funny?" Espio looked up sharply, snapping at both of them, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" They jumped at the yelling but that wasn't the main worry; he somehow knew... what happened... what they did...

"No! We can explain!"

"Right, it's all just a big misunderstanding." Knuckles began to point back down the pathway, "See, if you followed back to the city-"

"Stalling on the truth as always," The ninja frowned, not buying anything, "What all the others have done before their punishments..." Others? There were others? Then Knuckles got tripped onto his back, as Espio grasped the bat, pointing it towards them, "And it's not very often we get to see anyone carrying the evidence out in the open."

"Please," the fox began to weep, "We didn't mean to! It wasn't our fault!"

The echidna scrambled to his feet, catching onto something, "This... this is your classified job? This is what you have been doing in your spare time?!"

"We don't like it as much as you do," Charmy frowned, floating next to the chameleon, "And Vanilla wasn't very happy what's happened to Cream." He began to yell as well, "She was my friend too, you jerks! Why would you kill her?! Anyone, for that matter?!" Both boys began backing away from the two members of the Chaotix. Neither of them looked willing to hear the actual truth.

"You lied to everyone about this?!"

"We didn't want to play his game! We didn't want to play!"

"..." Espio shook his head, "You gave us no other choice. Vector, if you'd just..."

"Gotcha." A voice crackled from behind both the fox and echidna. Both didn't have time to react as two large hands covered their mouths with cloths, silencing their yells and cries. "Boys, boys, relax!" However, the struggling began to slowly down as they inhaled what was soaked into the cloths. An extremely strong scent, too strong for the both of them. Vector's mutterings were what they heard last, slipping into a deep slumber from the gases.

"There you go, there you, go. Okay *hushing noises* It's okay, it's okay... it's all gonna be okay..."

**December 9, 7:46 PM**

"This just in, strange happenings at a discovered asylum not so many nights ago. Several killings have taken place inside this building, by what appears to be mainly fire. It is unknown at the time being if there happen to be any survivors. More of this and other news at 8:00."

"Oh big deal." Eggman mumbled, chewing on half of a bacon cheeseburger. Ever since he heard the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends, he hardly had any plans to continue his villain duties. After all, what was the point of taking over if there was no one there to capture as hostage or try and stop you from doing so? Although it only claimed the dead bodies of Sonic, Amy, Cream and surprisingly Shadow. It didn't say anything about anyone else... that was kind of odd. Anyhow, he was on his way to this asylum, just to check out things and maybe create himself some new replacements of his enemies, so he could continue what he tended to do best. He arrived in his car, climbing out and gulping down the rest of his burger. A man in a mask walked up to him.

"Very brave of you to volunteer, sir. But you'll need these before going in." The doctor was handed a gas mask of his own and a communicator to speak to the men from inside the building. He was also given extra gas masks in case anyone did survive in there, which seemed unlikely but possible.

"I'll just get this over with then." Pushing open the huge doors, he stepped inside. It filled with darkness, save for a few spitting sparks from high places in the walls which had been blackened by scorches. The doctor looked around continuing into what was once a main hallway. Chairs had been tossed all over the place, also scorched, not to mention broken glass, red puddles of blood as well as hanging wires from in the ceiling. There must've been a serious killing here indeed, though far worse then what he wouldn't have done.

"Any signs, doctor?"

"None so far..." Eggman then spotted a large body... bodies nearby. He raised a flashlight to get a better view; of the Team Chaotix. Charmy's eyes were scratched out, his wings had been pulled out and his limbs had been bent completely the wrong direction. Vector looked smoked, blackened all over and foam was at the mouth of the croc; no doubt he had been electrocuted. Espio's horn had been broken off from his forehead and stuffed fully down his throat. But what freaked out Eggman the most, they all had a similar mark in their chests, as if they had been burned from the insides alive. "...The Team Chaotix... their corpses."

"Anything else you see?" Eggman began to decline till he spotted another body nearby... one that looked familiar but different. He got a close look. It was a green hedgehog, its quills tipped in orange and black bits of cloth wrapped around its mouth, hands and feet. Its golden eyes were rolled back in its head. The doctor noticed a marking on its chest... it formed the shape of a number, "13?" Did that mean the killer/killers had been keeping track of the numerous attacks caused here? Either way, it seemed no one had made it out alive. He spoke into the communicator, "I've found only four dead ones. It's unknown if there's other corpses."

"Then made your way out of the building, please doctor. And we'll take care of the rest."

He was about to do so... but something stopped him. He listened closely to a noise that was quiet but it was pretty clear, echoing throughout the abandoned hallway. A soft crying noise, a painful one at that... It sounded so familiar to the doctor. It couldn't be... "Hold on, men... I think we have a survivor." With that, he trotted down to get to the noise, passing what were once cases to keep people in. As he went on, he took notice of blue flames lingering on the walls he passed by. It made him a little nervous but it only made him go faster. He was getting close to the end until he stopped at two huddled figures in the darkness... he nearly dropped his flashlight and his jaw.

"Oh dear god... oh... dear g-god..."

"Doctor? Doctor, do you read?"

But Eggman remained frozen in place, gaping at the sight before him... he didn't expect them here... but there they were, right in front of him. The smaller figure was softly crying as he allowed the bigger figure to comfort him by petting his back. The flashlight shakily rose so that Eggman could take a closer look... Tails and Knuckles. Their fur had been burnt to a dark shade and both were splashed with blood. They took no notice until they both paused, feeling someone else in the room with them.

"B... boys?"

They glanced to Eggman, eyes glowing in the dark with a bright pink color. It seemed they haven't slept in months. Tails spoke up in a dry croaked voice, like he haven't spoken forever. "Is that you...? Dr. Robotnik?" The doctor slowly nodded, as Knuckles looked like he was snarling but he didn't hear any sound from him. The fox placed a hand on the echidna's shoulder, "Knuckles lost his voice while we were here... It was scary..."

Eggman tried to snap out of it, "Of course..."

\--

Outside, the men waited until the doors swung open again and out stepped Eggman, holding both Tails and Knuckles underneath his arms, both wearing gas masks. One man ran up to take Tails into his care, removing the mask and allowing the fox to breathe some fresh air, "Are you alright there, kid?"

"..." Tails hesitated, "Thank you, sir..."

"What were you and your friend doing in there?"

"They...wouldn't listen, and..." He softly sobbed again, "It was really scary... everything had been scary..." He let the man give him a comforting hug.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's going to be okay, we're going to take care of everything here." He then added, "But we just need a few answers to a few questions, alright young man?"

Tails nodded, beginning to explain all the details he could remember to the man. Eggman stood by with Knuckles (who also began breathing fresh air again), very proud of what he did. Two of his nemesis were still around, though a bit changed from who-knows-what events, but maybe that would be something fun. In the corner of one eye, he noticed the echidna looking around before he began creeping towards the man and Tails. He gripped the bat he had the whole time, dragging the tip against the ground. Eggman thought he noticed a few little sparks from the bat's edge, or was that just him? Did that mean?

"One last question; Do you remember who this killer is?" Tails paused, before turning to the man and slowly pointed at him... which gave Knuckles the signal to strike a few flames with his bat and struck it down on the man's skull, bashing his head in. Both watched as the men suddenly turned their guns on them, but all Tails did was point again and Knuckles went striking down each of the men one by one. Eggman froze again. He did not expect this! Blood sprayed, screams echoed in the night and flames rose higher and higher with each strike. The area filled with smoke, as Tails and Knuckles stayed in place; their gazes turned slowly towards the doctor. He was the only one left standing.

“...Afraid we can’t leave any witnesses...”

Eggman backed away, “Keep... keep away, both of you!”

“Seems the great and powerful Eggman can’t stand two of his rivals like this now can he?” Tails began walking over, smirking at the terrified man’s face. “That’s right, only two rivals here... no one else survived that incident.” His tails twirled and he flew over the doctor’s head, grabbing him from behind his back around his neck. Eggman choked and gagged, struggled to get the psychotic animal away from him but only fell onto his back and Tails continued to hold him down firmly.

“Get off, you little-!”

“I’m surprised after all this time, you didn’t even wonder? Both of us are.” Knuckles was getting the weapon of his choice ready, the end alight with the flames. “You haven’t even wondered about how Sonic and friends had been executed, now have you doctor?”

“I’ve heard... there had been a murder...” Eggman grew nervous of the approaching fireball on the metal bat, “Sonic had been killed...as had the others...”

“But they left two of them out...”

The doctor thought about it as briefly as he could... then paled. They did mention Sonic’s death... but not exactly who had killed him, as well as his other friends... if it had been all his friends, these two wouldn’t be standing here. Tails wouldn’t be here, neither would be Knuckles... they couldn’t have... have they? But they always considered Sonic their closest friend!

“Finally figured it out? Sorry...” Tails nodded to Knuckles, who stood over top of Eggman, raising the flaming end of the bat up above the man, “But we won’t be allowing witnesses of any sort...”

“No... NOOO-!”

The fire plunged deep inside his chest, frying his insides as he gagged even more. Tails continued to hold the man down while Knuckles began twisting the bat to cause more pain to the doctor. Eggman finally stopped struggling, slightly foaming blood at the mouth as the fire within his body burnt his heart, slowly taking his last sense of life... with this done, his spirit departed from this world. Both the fox and echidna lingered over the body before looking to each other and nodding. They then faded through the fire and smoke, disappearing from the grounds of the asylum.

No one knows where they’ve gone. No one even knows if they’re still part of the world they’ve once known as home. They could’ve gone anywhere. But know this... the next time you even see them... they won’t... want... to play.


End file.
